Coming Home to You
by Rayokarna-Blaise aXcess
Summary: The hope is still there even in death. But can Death bring hope? Shirou/Saber. Cameo appearence from a special spirit from Maximo: Ghosts to Glory.
1. Act I: Hope

Fate / Stay Night

Coming Home to You

Act I: Hope

_Darkness..._

_...It's all I feel..._

_...Death..._

_...Is this how it feels like?_

_...Shirou..._

"Well Boss, she has acquired one. That is a fact." The darkened spirit with a black cloak turned away from him, trying to think of his own way to address this situation. His facial expression lacking the ability to show how and what he was thinking he turned back to God.

"Can the fact that she has one of Death's coins make it possible she can bypass the pact? I technically don't see it possible." God soon turned to him in confusion. Then as if bulbs lit up in Death's hallow head, he turned back to him clicking his fingers.

"What if Arturia never died properly and never fulfilled the pact?" God placed a finger to his chin in thought for a second before he smiled.

"You're completely right. With her Death Coin, unless she decided not to cash it in, she isn't technically in the afterlife is she?" Death laughed for a second the nodded.

"That is true; the pact only takes affect once she is in the second plain. And for the simple fact she isn't on Shinato's list means she still has a chance." With that Death face seemed to turn from a wicked smile to a depressing frown.

"What's wrong Death, I know exactly what that look means." Death turned him.

"Well, with her Country is completely torn apart, what other reason does she have to live?"God laughed then smirked.

"Just wait and see. Anyway, hurry up and go sort this out or Shinato will be kicking my ass later on." Death laughed then turned to leave, his pitch black scythe tearing through the air.

"Later Boss. " Death called just before he floated through the giant double doors of heaven. As the doors shut caused a shuddering silence throughout the room, God only shook his head.

"Hopefully this doesn't backfire or I'm going to get a lot of stick for this..."

_...Finally at peace..._

_...I wish I was with you..._

_...I wish everything worked out..._

_...You were everything I secretly wanted..._

_...Hopefully we will meet again..._

As Shirou prepared for school, Rin over saw his preparations as he scampered across the house. He was running a little late after his mind was too busy lingering on the fallen King of England in his dreams. Not one to be dragged down about it, he carried on with a new goal to live to the fullest in her memory. As he gathered his folder and his breakfast in one hand and his various sets of belongings in the other, he jetted out of the house with Rin slowly walking behind him.

"Shirou slow down! We're not going to be that late!" His speed slowed down to a jog giving her time to catch up. As she caught up to his side, she looked at him rather sceptically.

"It was her this morning, wasn't it?" Rin asked him softly. He nodded slowly at how sharp his friend was at knowing what's in his mind. Rin only sighed at his reaction.

"Easy to tell, huh?" Rin only nodded as she looked away.

"When you have someone around for that long and you're that close, I know it's hard to let go but I guess it's the way how things are." Shirou only nodded.

"Being depressed and withdrawn about it won't bring her back. Both you and I know that." He sighed slightly before carrying on. "I know she would want me to get on with things without dwelling on the past so much. So I guess I would rather live that way, it would make her happy."Rin only sighed and nodded at his logic. To her it really was the best way of handling things and how she would have done things if the roles were reversed.

"Well you at least have her in your heart right?" Shirou smiled happily before turning to her and nodding.

"Yes, very much so." With that Rin smiled back at him before they continued their travel to school.

_...It's so calm here..._

_...Will this tranquillity ever end?_

_...I wish I could feel this way with you again..._

_...You made me a woman..._

_...Someone other-..._

"Urgh, where am I?" Arturia shook her head slowly trying to get her bearings right. Her head felt like it was scrambled, her hair was splayed everywhere like she just work up from a very long sleep and her legs felt like they were floating in mid-air...

"Why am I flying?" She shook her head once again to make sure she was seeing things right. After blinking a few times more, she could see clearly that she was floating. It was like she was surrounded by a black smog or aura. Whatever one it was, she couldn't tell.

"If this is Avalon, it's pretty depressing..."

"Because it isn't Avalon, it's my office..." Arturia blinked in surprised then looked around. Readying her guard with her arms her facial expression instantly turned sharp and on point.

"Who is here? Show yourself!" In the distance she could see a black as night cloak floating towards her. As she got an unarmed fighting stance ready, the approaching figure extended a skeleton like hand from itself and pulled the cloak up to reveal the skull head he's very well known for. As he causally glided towards her, her expression and guard softened realising he's not a threat. As her body weight shifts to allow him past, he stopped abruptly next her as he seemed to eye her curiously. It would have been a lot easier to know if he actually had eye balls.

"So your Arturia Pendragon then; former King of England right?" Arturia slowly nodded as she studied the clouded figure in front of her. "A bit filled out to be called a king huh?" The figure told her in a wide smirk. It took a few seconds for the question to program in her brain, but once recognised, the heat in her face rose quickly in embarrassment and anger.

"WHAT!? How dare you!" Arturia pulled a fist back ready to strike. She wasn't exactly in the mood to be played around with and the figure actually clocked that a little too late. Holding his hands up in defence, face going a little scared as he turned away waiting for the impact of her punch. But after a few seconds he turned back to look if she still had intention to strike him. When he turned to her, she was breathing heavily trying to calm herself down. With a long drawn out sigh, the internal anger and the flush on her face subsided. The darkened spirit coughed and straightened out his cloak before continuing to speak.

"Sorry about that, I couldn't help myself." He was met with a very sharp looking frown on Arturia's face. He chucked nervously before carrying on. "Well, apparently from the looking of things, your supposed to be going to Avalon, am I right?" Arturia nodded slowly.

"Yes, that is correct." With that, her tense form relaxed slightly.

"Well, you would technically be there now, but there is one complication..." Arturia calmly raised an eye brow in confusion. The spirit nodded. "Well, check you back pocket..." As Arturia padded herself around the back of her dress to find a wide, flat sized object was felt. Pulling it out, it was a large bronze coin about twice the size of an old English medallion.

"What on earth is this?" She asked herself, studying the objection with mild curiosity. On both sides of the coin, it had an imprint of the spirit's hallow skull on it. The spirit coughed to grab her attention, she quickly looked up to see his trade mark wicked smirk.

"Let me introduce myself. I am the angel of death, better known as Death or Grim Reaper in some places..." He quickly floated around her, causing Arturia to turn in place to face him. "...And what you have Miss, is something we like to call a Death Coin. It's the only form of currency in this place." Arturia gave a very stoic laugh before speaking.

"You have a currency in the afterlife?" Death gave a very upbeat chuckle before continuing.

"Defiantly but these are very special coins. They buy you a second life..." Realisation hit her like a bullet from a gun.

"...A second life?" Death nodded.

"This means that that coin can throw you anywhere in time and space you have been to previously in perfect health from exactly where you left off..." Arturia shook her head vigorously.

"How did I earn something like this?"

"I guess you must have done something very selfless in your past life or someone else who is really selfless wants you back in the world of the living..." Her thoughts instantly went back to him.

"...Shirou..." Death looked like he raised an eye brow, but couldn't tell since he didn't have any...

"So, would you like to cash that bad boy in?" Arturia looked at the coin closely and thoughtfully. Turning and flipping it in her hand.

"What would be the point of returning to my time if my country is ripped in two?" Death nodded at her question to herself.

"I am well aware that you were in another time other than your own." Arturia nodded without paying attention. "To help you give a clear choice I'll allow you to visit one person you have had an encounter with as long as they are alive in their time." Her answer was instant.

"Shirou Emiya. I want to visit Shirou Emiya." Death was a little taken back from her eagerness. Quickly he snapped out of it and shrugged. And as quickly as she said it, she was enveloped by another bright light.


	2. Act II: Reassurance

Fate / Stay Night

Coming Home to You

Act II: Reassurance

_...I may just get my wish..._

_...I cannot wait..._

_...But I hope..._

_...This is not an illusion..._

_...Shirou..._

"That day was unnecessarily long..." Shirou says to himself. Grabbing his books and other pieces of equipment, he bundled them in his folder and turned to step out. As he turned heel though, Rin came into view, eyeing him with worry.

"Hey there Shirou, how did you find things in class?" Shirou sent her a gentle smile as he flung his folder of his shoulder while he was still holding it.

"Things were ok; a few of the mathematical stuff actually got me for once." He chuckled happily. Rin's facial expression turned a bit softer.

"At least you're back on track with your studies again." Shirou nodded quickly as they began to walk out of the class to Shirou's house. As the stepped out of school Shiro turned to her.

"Yeah, the Holy Grail War was just a minor distraction the more I think over it." Rin scoffed.

"Minor?" Shirou laughed

"Yeah minor, the way I see, it, the most relevant thing I got out of it was the fact I made quite a few new friends and met Saber." His smile made her a little nervous. "It's just how the dice rolls in the end, nothing neither of us can do about it..." With that the two walked back to the Emiya Residence in silence...

_...You're so close..._

_...I can feel your breath against my skin..._

_...I can't wait..._

_...I'm almost there..._

_...Shirou..._

As the two spirits dawned on the dormant area of Fuyuki City, Arturia's thoughts drifted to the teen she was on the verge of seeing. She was worried if her return would hinder him as a person, on if he's moved on and how does he even feel about her now. All of these questions were put aside as her and Death closed into the Emiya Residence. As the wind and air passed against her face, she wondered what it would be like to be human again, to be the woman she wanted to be without any worries. She was completely certain that Shirou was able to give her all of those, as long as they had each other.

"Alright kid, were almost there. Make sure you know what you're going to say, you only have 45 minutes, I have loads of work to do." Arturia turned to him and nodded. A face of determination was shown on her near flawless complexion as they sped close to Shirou's living quarters, taking a deep breath, she was ready for anything. Rejection, redemption, love, passion and resistance.

_...I'm almost there..._

_...Just a little longer..._

_...Then I'll be able to explain..._

_...Just keep up the hope..._

_...And I'll return it..._

As Shirou was working on a busted DVD Player, Sakura called from downstairs to say that dinner was ready. Dropping he's tools for a minute he gets up to leave, but just before he exits the room, a small shudder came over him.

"That felt like Saber, nah it can't be..." He whispered to himself before leaving the room with a gentle shrug. With Shirou gone, Death and Arturia peered through the window of his room and gave each other a simple nod before phasing through into his room. Looking around before placing herself on his futon on her knees, she straightened out her dress and pulled out her sword and laid it horizontally in front of her. Pulling out the ribbons in her hair to allow her gentle blond locks to cascade down her back and her face was turned to the floor. She was so sure this will give him a heart attack, is that even wise?

"Alright Sakura I just need to turn everything off in here-..." His voice caught in his throat as he saw the woman in front of him.

"Yes Sempai, what were you saying!?" Sakura called from downstairs. Completely ignoring her he looked at his watch and then back at the person on his futon.

"Sakura, what time is it!?" He called in panic. Movements from downstairs could be heard before he got a reply.

"5:42, why!?" Still slack jawed, Shirou struggled to find an answer.

"Has time stopped moving!?" A few more footsteps could be heard before another answer.

"Yes time is still moving. What's going on up there!?" With that light footsteps began to ascend the stairs of the house as she got to the landing near his room she walked through the doorway into Shirou's room to see the former British King sitting on her knees gracefully looking like she is awaiting an order. Sakura instantly dropped everything she was holding in surprise and choked on what she was going to say...

"S...Sa...Saber!?" She stuttered before the inevitable happened...

...She fainted...

_...As you can see..._

_...Your hope has set me free..._

_...Finally I can be me..._

_...The woman in front of you on her knees..._

_...Shirou..._

As Arturia rose her head to make eye contact with the still stunned male in her presence, a graceful but yet serene smile was on face. It was truly rare to see such a sight on someone who can hold an expression so cold and impassive. A set of tears escaped her eyes as she looked on at the teen from her position...

"Shiro Emiya..." She said lightly, barely audible to him, but it was enough to snap him out of his awe.

"...Saber...What are you doing here?" He asked, still not believing this is true. That couldn't be Saber, this is probably some sort of trick from the Holy Grail or by something of his imagination. There is no way in hell Saber could be back, she should have been in Avalon by now in peace. Something was wrong here but he couldn't figure it out.

"Shirou, I only have one question and one question only..." Shirou straightened up a bit before answering her back. If this was a dream he was going to make sure he enjoyed.

"Sure Saber..." He stuttered. Taking a deep breath he straightened up and hardened his expression. The soft smile on Saber's face turned into a slight smirk.

"I want a simple answer, yes or no, do I make myself clear?" Shirou nodded without hesitation.

"Yes you do" Saber then shot him a look of understanding before looking towards the floor again. Saber took a huge breath in before locking eyes with the man she loved. The expression of a king, a leader, a commander faded away into her being, the one that arose was the one of a young woman only seeking what she desires.

"Do you Shirou Emiya, want to be with me?" She asked. Shirou's answer was pretty much instant.

"Yes Arturia, it's the one thing I've dreamed of doing ever since I met you. And as outrageous as this situation is, it might just all be a dream..." Shirou looked down solemnly knowing he would just wake up in a matter of moments to start another day again. He was taken out of his thoughts by light hearted laugh from the Sword artist.

"Hope can do you a lot of things..." She finished. Taking the large bronze coin from her back pocket she took it between her fingers and flicked it into the air, right into the hand of the cloaked spirit circling above them.

"Huh?" Shirou gasped dumbly as the cloaked spirit revealed itself and spoke directly to Arturia.

"Are you sure about this kid?" He asked her a final time. She only nodded.

"I wouldn't rather be anywhere else..." And with that, Death clicked his fingers and then Saber began to glow a holy gold like she was transforming. After a few moments of Shirou shielding his eyes with his arms, the glow died down until the same Saber that left him was kneeling in front of him yet again.

"Arturia, is that you?" He asked still dumbfounded. She graciously stood up, brushing herself off. As she took a few steps towards, still locking eyes as she spoke.

"Yes Shirou, it's me." With that he pulled her into a powerful hug. With one loud groan she began to struggle against him due to the fact she couldn't breathe. He relaxed a little; he gave her chance to hug back. Nuzzling against his shirt with a sigh of contempt, she could finally leave the warrior inside at rest. And finally be at peace with what she wants and what she believes in...


	3. Act III: Passion

Fate / Night Stay

Coming Home to You

Act III: Passion

It was 10pm inside the Emiya Residence. Through the darkened room of Shirou's, Arturia was folding her clothes while getting herself ready to sleep. The moonlight shun through the windows, making her vibrant blonde hair shimmer silver. A small giggle slipped past her lips at the reaction of Sakura when she woke up. Still surprised, it took her a few hours to calm down before she understood how she came back. Even after the whole situation died down a little, she still has no clue on what earned her a Death Coin. Shifting the thought aside in her mind, she turned to the anticipation and excitement of sharing a futon with Shirou. It's been a desire since the last time which was before the final battle. She gently picked up her battle dress and her long sword and placed them within one of Shirou's clothes cabinets, hopefully to be never used again. As she stood up straight, she patted down the parts of her shirt and skirt attempting to look presentable. Light slowly crept into the room as Shirou lightly pulled across the door alerting Arturia. As she whipped round to see who it was, she was greeted with the gentle smile of Shirou. Blushing slightly at the fact she was caught off guard made Shirou grin at her expression. Arturia's flush increased when she could see him laughing at her inside.

The silent conversation between them continued as the two exchanged looks and expressions with each other for a few moments. Only until Arturia's expression changed and her talking a step forward is when the conversation turned vocal.

"Shirou, thanks for everything..." Shirou merely nodded and embraced her around the shoulders. She took a sharp intake of breath before she looked up towards him. His eyes met hers as he gave her looks of permission, blinking a few times and tilting her head confused Shirou slightly, until her hands reached up and pulled his face down to hers.

Due to her physique, it allowed her to push and pin down Shirou effectively without struggle. And as the kiss deepened, both participants moaned into each other's mouth. It didn't take long to make it very heated and passionate as Arturia carefully slipped her tongue into his mouth. When they both met, Arturia simply melted against him. Continuing her press for satisfaction she used the momentum of kissing against him to push him back against a wall. With a muted thud, Shirou's back took the impact but a groan from his lips was only from how rough Arturia was grinding against him.

"Arturia..." He mumbled as he flipped them so he had her pinned against his wall. Roughly, he pulled on the clips that held her skirt to her shirt and pulled them open. Within moments, her skirt was left discarded at her feet. Shirou's kisses trailed towards her neck causing her to cry out. Soon Shirou's right hand start to work on her tights, he lifted his knee to the junction of her legs just as he pulled them down to just above knee height. Groaning at the friction his knee was giving her, Arturia use one hand to pull Shirou's head closer to her neck and the other started to work on the various ribbons and buttons on her outfit, pulling and tearing them apart.

"I need you..." She barely breathed out as Shirou's kisses trailed to the other side of her neck. As his left hand was on her side to keep her balanced, the right hand working on her tights placed his index and middle finger in between her folds unannounced. The feel of her being invaded made her buck several times on instinct alone. A raw moan of passion escaped her bruised lips as Shirou's fingers began to slowly pump themselves in and out of her willing body.

"Stop teasing...nya...urgh...ahh..." His digits gently increased in tempo as her hips bucked and ground against him. Finally able to pull her shirt open which caused buttons to fly in every direction, she reached for the bridge of her bra cups and pulled with all her might. This mighty sound of the fabric tear accompanied by the chime of the clips on the back splitting open caused Shirou's attention to drift to her chest which was now exposing her firm, round breasts. Happy to oblige, Shirou leaned his head down to take a swift lick of her right breast causing her nipple to harden almost instantly.

"This...ahh...isn't...urgh...fair..." With that, Shirou leaned down and took that same breast in his mouth, taking it into his mouth and swirled his tongue around her nipple gently. Arturia moaned loudly at the attention as her flood gates of bliss suddenly burst open.

"SHIROU!" She wailed as she yanked his head back from her breast causing him to groan slightly in pain before she crushed his lips against hers. Shirou's left hand went to occupy the breast where his mouth was. The channel where his fingers were pleasuring his love was getting harder to thrust in to because of her converging orgasm. As she bucked and ground against him the best she could before her orgasm died down. Like a river of relaxation washed over her, she finally curled up against him even though she was only held up by his knee between her legs. Trying to get her wits about her as she recovered her breath she brought her arms around only to bring them closer.

"Incredible..." She muttered under her breath as she cuddled against him. The sweat from their bodies made their remaining garments stick to them. Shirou let out a little chuckle before lifting his shirt to wiggle out of his now sweat covered top. Throwing it to one side, Arturia slowly leaned back while allowing the hands that were around him to roam his now exposed chest. Leaning forward again, she took a small lick of his pectoral muscles which caused him to groan aloud. His muscles tightened then relaxed as she repeatedly ran her tongue across Shirou's chest. The generally feel of him pressed against her mixed with how he tasted made her a lot more curious then she normally is.

"This is really...erotic..." She exclaimed quietly as she began to kiss up his neck as her hands against his body steadied her as she explore his body with her lips.

"...Yeah..." Shirou replied meekly as he lowered his knee from between her legs. As Arturia lowered her legs to the floor, the aftermath of her orgasm took effect. Her legs wobbled slightly as they touched the ground trying to balance them. Ignoring the issues Arturia had with her legs, he used his now free hands to unfasten his trousers and pulled that and his boxers down. Arturia was starting get annoyed with the fact she couldn't stand up straight, so she might as well bring Shirou down to her level. Shrugging out of her tights the best she could, she lowered herself to her knees, level with Shirou's arousal.

"You don't have too..." She shushed him with a swift kiss to his prominent arousal causing a groan to escape his lips. Her attention to him increased as she quickly began to continue what she was doing. She kissed and licked her way around him. Until she eventually wrapped her mouth around him and began to set a gentle rhythm.

"Arturia..." He groaned lightly into the darkness as she increased her speeds. She was intensely bobbing her head forward and back with increased pace. She wanted him to give him the same sensations as the ones she felt a few moments ago. Unknown to him, she found it fascinatingly addicting, maybe it was the taste of him or the fact he appreciated it so much. Using one hand to pump whatever else she couldn't fit in her mouth and the other was palm against his thigh to keep herself steady at quicker speeds. The increased tension on his arousal caused several moans of appreciation to leave him as the erotic sounds he was making were only fuelling her actions.

"I'm so close..." He breathed as she slowed down a touch to make sure she gets all of what he was about to give her. With a small twist of the tongue, this caused Shirou's arousal to pulse slightly. Knowing what it would take from previous experiences, her hand that was on his thigh slowly crept around to his ball sac and with a small and smooth enough squeeze...

"Ahh, Arturia!" He called as he pulsed then unloaded inside the beauty's mouth. Pulse after pulse, shot after shot of his warmth splashed inside her mouth. Keeping her mouth still, she used her hand that was on him to keep pumping and milking whatever he had to making sure she got what she wanted. A small amount of his warmth slowly dribbled out of her mouth as she disengaged herself from him. Catching some of his essence in her hands as it tried to escape, she swallowed what she had in her mouth and wiped her hands and her lips with the shirt that was still barely hanging off her. Throwing her shirt aside, she was now left completely unclothed with her hair cascading down her back.

"You treat me too well..." Shirou told her as he fell over shortly after releasing. Now on his behind, he was eye level with the love of his life and all she could do is tilt her head and smirk at him. After a few moments of silent eye contact looking to see what the other would do, Arturia took the initiative and pushed him on to his back, landing right on his futon. While clambering over him she took his now deflating member and stroked it as fast and as swiftly as humanly possible causing Shirou to moan in satisfaction but that was cut off by her lips covering his as she straddled him.

"Time to make me whole Shirou..." Her want was simple. Still stroking him while kissing, he's heat came back, raging harder and pulsing as forcefully as before. In other words, he was ready.

"Arturia..." He moaned between kisses as Arturia slowly sank then impaled herself on his arousal. Both groaning simultaneously as they became one being. The feel of her warm, silk like channel was too much for Shirou. His eyes crossed in nothing but absolute bliss at the fact Arturia was constantly bouncing and grinding against him. Arturia did this with ease, she was sat up, back straight and head up. Even while living a sin, she was majestic in how she was doing it. Her eyes were shut tight in complete passion, concentrating hard on the fact that Shirou was thrusting against her. His newly found passion and awareness took her by surprise as he took a firm hold on her hips and began thrusting back.

"Shirou..." She groaned as his thrusts knocked her off balance causing her to fall on to his chest. Not being able to finder her old rhythm, She leaned forward and kissed him as hard as she could through the pink haze surrounding her. They separated only to lets out mutual cries of satisfaction before kissing roughly once again. They were so close to the finish line they needed to cross, it was just a case of who got their first.

"SHIROU!" Arturia climaxed hard, pressing herself down as her insides squeezed and contracted around him. The sheer force of her orgasm forced her to splay her hands across his chest to keep balance as her back arched. This alone was enough to send Shirou through the gates of bliss with her too.

"Arturia!" He called as his arousal pulsed, jerked then unloaded several streams of his warmth inside her. Their lips clashed as they rode out their orgasm thoroughly. With the odd thrust or bounce, it was over all too quickly as they started to pant and catch their breath in the afterglow of their love making. Nuzzling her head against his neck, she made herself comfortable with her position since she was going to be there all night. After a few moments of golden silence...

"Shirou?" He turned his head to face her to see a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Yes, Arturia?" She lifted her right hand, propping it up with her elbow on his chest.

"Forever?" Shirou nodded softly and smiled, He raised his left hand to interlock her fingers with his.

"Forever." With that, he kissed her forehead lightly causing a small blush to creep on to her face. "Marry me?" He said suddenly, completely taken off guard by his own outburst. Arturia seems unphased by it. She only propped herself up to kiss him full on the lips before snuggling down back to his side.

"Defiantly." With that, the two lovers printed themselves into the books of time...


End file.
